


【柚天】“我可以抱你一下吗？”

by Jiaqi1207



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaqi1207/pseuds/Jiaqi1207
Summary: #补档小短文





	【柚天】“我可以抱你一下吗？”

“我可以要一个拥抱吗？” 

有很多人对羽生结弦说过这句话，语气里带着见到偶像的激动，脸上一片绯红。羽生结弦很有礼貌和耐心的拥抱了一个又一个，却没有等到自己最想要的那个拥抱，余光中看见金博洋垂着头，洗白的手绞在一起，指若葱削。

一副很纠结的模样，仿佛从发旋就可以看见他的焦虑心情。一直到羽生结弦抱完最后一个，他都没有上前一步，要一个拥抱，哪怕金博洋有着比那些粉丝更近的距离。

“博洋，我可以抱你一下吗？”羽生结弦温和的声音突然响起，金博洋的手指瞬间停止了动作，他猛的抬头，撞上的是一双笑吟吟的眼睛，那双眼睛里盛着他，满满的。余光中瞥见的是其他选手一脸没眼看的表情,金博洋更紧张了，手又开始不安的绞动，脑内还未作出选择，他已经落入温暖的怀抱之中，金博洋有点想哭，他伸出手回抱 声音闷闷的说：“哎羽生你干嘛啊，人好多，人家误会你了怎么办啊？”

“什么误会？我们哪里有误会？”羽生结弦没有回答金博洋的问题，但就这两句反问让金博洋倏地没了之前的纠结与不安：

我在怕什么呢？他们也没误会啊。

所以可爱的少年有了男朋友就要大胆拥抱嘻嘻嘻，身心都是你的了，你怕什么呀。

[艸，成年了就他妈给老子上床，请你们俩夜夜笙歌谢谢。]


End file.
